Firaga Burst
]] is a technique in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and a Deck Command exclusive to Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. When used, Sora or Aqua creates a large fireball in front of them before hitting it up into the air causing smaller fireballs to rain down. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, it has the chance of igniting the enemy. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, it shoots a fireball that will send the enemy reeling. Mechanics In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Firaga Burst is a Magic Sleight. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Firaga Burst is an Ultimate Magic Command that takes up two slots in the Command Deck, has a maximum level of 5, a normal reload time of 20 seconds, and fills the Command Gauge by 8% Learning Firaga Burst ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Firaga Break, a similar sleight to Firaga Burst, is a Magic Sleight that Sora can learn by accessing the Twilight Town Bounty. **Its card combination is *: ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Firaga Burst is a Magic Sleight that Sora learns by clearing the Balloon Glider minigame in the 100 Acre Wood. **Its card combination is: *: ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Aqua can create Firaga Burst through Command Melding. *Aqua can obtain Firaga Burst from a chest in Mermaid Lagoon. *Aqua can purchase Firaga Burst from the Command Shop for 2500 munny once the command has already been obtained elsewhere. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *Sora can be obtained through Commmand Conversion. Recipes ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Firaga Burst is a Ultimate-class Magic Command that can be melded through six different recipes, listed in the Giga Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can only be melded by Aqua, and is a A recipe that has a 20% chance of transforming from Fission Firaga when Aqua melds it. **Fira (LV3) + Aeroga (LV3) *The second recipe can only be melded by Aqua, and is a A recipe that has a 20% chance of transforming from Fission Firaga when Aqua melds it. **Firaga (LV3) + Aerora (LV3) *The third recipe can only be melded by Aqua, and is a B recipe that has a 20% chance of transforming from Fission Firaga when Aqua melds it. **Firaga (LV3) + Aeroga (LV3) *The fourth recipe can only be melded by Aqua, and is a A recipe that has a 20% chance of transforming from Crawling Fire when Aqua melds it. **Firaga (LV3) + Slow (LV3) *The fifth recipe can only be melded by Aqua, and is a D recipe that has a 20% chance of transforming from Crawling Fire when Aqua melds it. **Firaga (LV3) + Stopra (LV3) *The sixth recipe can only be melded by Aqua, and is a B recipe that has a 20% chance of transforming from Crawling Fire when Aqua melds it. **Firaga (LV3) + Stopga (LV3) ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Firaga Burst is a fire magic that can launch a swift ball of fire toward enemies. The impact will send them reeling. #Stun Impact + Rising Rush #Fira + Triple Burst #Firaga + Fire Slam #Firaga + Triple Burst Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Magic commands